Total Drama Jungle
by Alexa Molina
Summary: Chris McClean is at it again with a group of 20 new teens competing for 1 million dollars. What will they face in the jungle Chris has put them in, between challenges, votes, and rivalries, who will come out on top?
1. Welcome To The Jungle: Part 1

_Welcome to my newest Total Drama fanfic, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and stick around to find out who the winner will be, but now just sit back and get to know these guys and ENJOY_

The scene opened up with an aerial view of a thick jungle, the camera then showed various views of wild vegetation, then it showed the view of a beautiful beach switching fast to a mountain, and in the end the screen showed an old temple surrounded by broken down pillars, the view then changed to a hill with a path lined with torches leading up to a gazebo with ten stumps on one side with a small circular fire pit in front of them and on the other side there was a wooden log the size of a podium, and standing behind that podium was a man wearing a blue button up shirt, khaki pants, he had light stubble on his face and as he slicked back his neck length black hair he shot a grin at the camera and began to speak

"Hello television viewing world! I am Chris McClean the host of this here show you're watching called Total Drama!" he said as he walked out of the gazebo and began taking the path down

"You have probably seen one or many previous seasons, but this time around we are heading to a jungle for another of our drama filled seasons! And we're back with more grueling, nasty, and soul crushing challenges hehehe" the host said with a mischievous grin

The view cut to another part of the jungle and Chris was now walking down the beach

"But of course for a great season, you need competitors, and so we cast twenty teens to compete for our usual prize of one million dollars" Chris explained, "And where might these campers be you might ask?"

Chris then pulled out his phone and dialed a number "DROP THEM!"

Soon a square shadow began getting closer behind Chris and as it did screams could be heard

"Relax I'm not that evil" Chris said as he then pressed a button and a giant soft mattress inflated behind him in time to catch the box of screams

"Hehehe nice of them to drop in huh?" said Chris, "Now, let's meet the little guys shall we?"

Chris then pressed another button on his remote and the door to the big now noticeably metal box opened up and twenty silhouettes were seen

"Come on out guys!" said Chris

Soon two figures walked out a male and a female, the female was a blonde girl with her long hair being held back by a rainbow colored head band, she was wearing a silver necklace with a peace sign charm, she had on an orange tube top showing her midriff, and she had on a yellow grass skirt, more notably was that she was barefoot and just had an anklet

"Oh my that could've seriously hurt someone" she said as she got off the pillow and joined Chris

"That would've been great for ratings, but welcome to the show Rain" welcomed Chris

The male teen had also joined them now, he had short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, he had on a white unbuttoned shirt, and he also had on black swim trunks with a neon green outline, and brown sandals

"Brody, welcome dude" Said Chris as the blonde boy joined them

"No problem dude, so…where is my surfboard?" the boy named Brody asked scratching his head

"Oh you may see it later…probably" Chris said with a smirk

Brody glared at Chris but then joined Rain

"Hey there I'm Brody" the boy introduced himself

"Hi I'm Rain nice to meet you" Rain greeted

Suddenly another figure rolled out of the box and landed in front of Chris

"Woo that was awesome let's do it again!" yelled the girl as she stood up

"Hi Brianna, welcome to the jungle you'll be living in" said Chris

Brianna had long brown hair, she had on a forest green tank top, white short shorts, and green tennis shoes, she also had a bandaged knee

"Oh man Chris, you would not believe how happy I was when I found out I got picked to come here" Brianna said with a wide smile

"No problem, just try not to get eliminated" warned Chris

"Will do, hey you two!" assured Brianna before looking at the other contestants, "Good to be out of that box huh?"

"Totally" said Brody

Suddenly another girl walked out of the box with a huge grin

"OH EM GEEE!" she screamed as she hopped over to the other teens

"Hi everyone I'm Kelsey! And I hope we're all going to be friends" she said as she shook the other three contestant's hands hard

"Whoa, you almost crushed my hand" said Brianna as she eyed the other girl

Kelsey had her blonde hair in pig tails, and her bangs parted to the right, she was wearing a navy-blue shirt with a pink heart on the middle of it, she wore pink skinny jeans, and pink converses

"Oh I'm so sorry about that guys I just love love love being here and I'm so so so excited to get to know you all" cheered Kelsey

"Alright who's ready for adventure!" yelled a boy as he ran out of box

"Augh, calm down weirdo" said a girl walking behind him

"And here we have Vincent and Evie" Chris introduced them

Vincent was a tall boy with blonde short hair, covered by a light brown fedora with a dark brown ring around it, he wore a button khaki shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under a dark brown vest with two pockets on either side, he also had on brown pants, and yellow hiking boots

"Nice to meet everybody" said Vincent with a wave

Everyone waved back then looked over at the girl named Evie, she had her black hair straightened with her bangs to the left, she was wearing a red tube top with the sleeve like rings wrapped around her arms showing her shoulders, she had on a black mini skirt, and she had on black closed toe high heel wedges

"Uh…hi and all that stuff" Evie said dismissively

"Oh and here comes Raj" said Chris as someone else walked up

This boy had light brown skin, and had his short black hair spiked at the front, he had on a thin orange sweater, brown pants, and brown and black sneakers

"Uh yes…hello" he said nervously joining the growing group of teens

After Raj took a place next to Brianna two boys ran out of the box looking in awe at the jungle around them then started at each other with glee in their faces

"Oh por dios!" shouted one of the boys, "Fernando we made it to total drama"

"I know Carlos; I can't wait to see what challenges we'll have" said the boy known as Fernando

The boy known as Carlos had short messy brown hair, hazel eyes, he was wearing a yellow and green tank top, and yellow shorts with brown sandals

The boy known as Fernando had black short hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a white and light blue vertically striped soccer jersey with a yellow 4 on the chest, and white soccer shorts, with black tennis shoes

"Hello Fernando and Carlos, how was the ride here from Brazil?" asked Chris

"Well it was all ok until you had us stuffed in that box" Fernando said

"Whoa Brazil" thought Brianna to herself in amazement as she watched the two boys

"Wait so are you two like best friends?" asked Evie, "How is that fair?"

"Why not?" asked Chris, "We had twins compete in a season"

Evie just scowled and looked away

"Here comes another contestant" said Chris looking back at the box

A girl walked out of the box, she looked rather bored or mad depending on how you looked at her, she had long wavy black hair with side bangs that covered her left eye, her hair was covered by a grey beanie, she had on a thin turquoise hoodie, black skinny jeans, and grey converse

"Hello Jade" said Chris

Jade gave a shrug and silently walked over to the other contestants

"Ok? Since Jade doesn't feel like talking, let's meet these two contestants coming out" Chris said as two teens approached him

One of the teens was a girl and the other was a boy who was filming her as she walked

"Ok, now here we have Julia's 'getting to the game' reaction" narrated the boy as he filmed the girls face

"Ugh, please get that thing out of my face" said the girl as she pushed the camera to the side

Julia had wavy light brown hair up in a ponytail with a pink flower on the left side of her head, green eyes covered by her glasses, she had on a white shirt, covered by a magenta jacket, around her neck she had a light pink silk scarf, she was also wearing brown shorts, and dark brown flats

"Fine" said the boy before turning the camera to face him, "so I just got to the jungle my faithful watchers, I'll see you all once I get on a team and to a campsite, this is Danny signing off" as he saluted the camera he then shut it off and faced Chris

The boy now identified as Danny, had short red hair covered by a blue baseball cap on backwards, a grey polo, denim shorts, sunglasses, and white tennis shoes

"Welcome Julia and Danny, please join the others back here" instructed Chris

"Nice to meet everyone" said Danny with a wave

"Danny, why did you bring a camera if while we're here everything we do is filmed?" asked Evie

"Simple, I want to be a director, and the footage on this show gets edited and cut apart, so I thought it'd be cool to get my own raw footage of how things will go down in this game" Danny explained

"OOO! So, that means we're all going to be super amazing famous movie stars when you release your film?" asked Kelsey as she got up close to Danny's face

"Uh maybe" said Danny

"Hi there Julia, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Rain extending her hand to Julia for a shake

"Err likewise" said Julia before facing away from her

Rain just simply shrugged and stood next to Raj who gave her an awkward smile

Right there some loud beat box music was heard as another boy walked out of the box and everyone looked at him, he was African-American obvious by his chocolate brown skin, he has messy short black hair, he had on big orange headphones, he was wearing a purple hoodie with the hood up, green pants, and black and white checkered vans tennis shoes

The loud music was coming from his headphones and he was dancing to it with his eyes closed and he was beat boxing along making turn table scratch noises

"Hello Jay" said Chris only to be ignored

Jay simply kept on dancing around

"Jay…Jay…Jay…JAY!" shouted Chris removing his headphones

"Oh man, don't kill my vibe" said Jay as he took back his headphones

"You can't afford to not hear your surroundings in this game, it could be your demise dude" warned Chris

"Fine, I'll try to keep the music for my down time" Jay said

"Thank you" said Chris before looking back at the box, "and here comes someone else that likes music Candy!"

"Hi my candy grams and sugar fans" greeted the girl

At hearing her introduction Kelsey's jaw dropped

"AHHHH!" cheered Kelsey, "YOU'RE CANDY!"

"Oh so I see you've heard of me hee hee" said Candy with a giggle

"Well like DUH!" said Kelsey, "You're only one of the most famous pop stars in Canada"

"Aww thanks" said Candy

Candy had white skin, blue eyes, her hair was dyed light pink with a black headband on which had a black bow on it, she wore a purple strapless dress, with a red ribbon around her waist that ended on a bow behind her back, and she had on purple heels

"Well she may be very famous, but rest assured while she's here she will not be getting any special treatment" assured Chris

"And how about me Chris?" said a male voice from behind him

When Chris looked behind him he saw another teen boy with white skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, he had on a white shirt under his red leather jacket, torn jeans and black vans tennis shoes

"EEEEEEE!" shouted Kelsey before fainting

"Oh look, it's famous movie star Morgan Shay" said Chris, "and no Morgan, you will not receive any special treatment either"

"Well a guy can dream" said Morgan as he flashed a smile at the girls

"Now here we have Sonny" said Chris pointing at another girl walking towards the group, she had lightly tanned kin, long red hair covered by a purple bandanna, blue eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves wrapped around her arms and torn at an angle showing half her midriff, she also had on a long flowing green skirt with designs on it made with golden sequence, and she was also barefoot

"Hello Sonny" welcomed Chris

Sonny stayed quiet and looked up at the sky

"We better get to a shelter soon, looks like rain" she said stoically

"Uhh the sky is clear and I have not been told about any rain reports so don't worry about it" assured Chris

"We'll see" said Sonny as she took a spot next to Jade and eyed her

"You like rain?" Sonny asked her

"Uh sure I guess?" responded Jade

"Aw why do you not like me?" asked Rain

"Not you Rain, the weather rain" said Jade

"Oh well for what it's worth I like you" said Rain patting Jade's back

"And here comes Yezenia" announced Chris

A tall girl walked out of the box, she had her light brown hair up in a tight bun, she had a pink crop top over a light blue tank top, she also had on pink, yellow, green, and white striped short work out shorts over black leggings down to her calf's, and neon pink converse

"Hello" she said simply as she stood next everyone

But soon Danny came from behind and was now filming her

"You look like the perfect girl for a lead in a movie" he said

"Do you mind?" said Yezenia shoving him aside

"Guess I won't be filming her anytime soon either" Danny murmured to himself

"And now here comes Damien" said Chris as another boy walked up

This boy had on a black tuxedo, with a green tie to match his eyes, his short blonde hair was neatly combed, but the front was curled up to the side, and he had on black loafers, as he walked up to the group of teens he eyed each of them very carefully

"Hmmm I see some potential" said Damien tapping his chin

"For players right?" asked Chris

"Uh no" said Damien

Damien then approached the group then he put together Candy and Morgan, Jade and Carlos, and Vincent and Rain

"There, we have this seasons couples" said Damien proudly

"WHAT?!" shouted the paired teens

"Hey I'm just saving you all the dreadful waste of time of you all trying to get together during this season, this way you can all start being the awesome couples you are destined to be" said Damien

"Sorry not looking for love right now" said Morgan

"Same here" added Candy

Jade and Carlos shared an awkward look then walked away from each other

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" said Damien

"You are so far from the truth you can't even begin to see it" said Sonny

"And I believe you know who the couples will be?" Damien scoffed

"No, but I know enough to know that those pairs of people while they can be friends, they would never feel anything stronger than friendship for each other" she responded

"And we just have two more contes-" began Chris before

*BOOOOOOOM*

A huge explosion came from the box and a figure flew out and landed on Chris

"Ow…seems science has failed today" said the boy covered in black residue

"Louie get off me!" shouted Chris

"I apologize Chris" said Louie

Louie had gelled back blonde hair, wearing a black polo under a lab coat, khaki pants, and black shoes

"I was trying a chemical reaction and it seems I added too much chloric acid and- AH!" explained Louie

Another cloud of smoke appeared next to Louie and after the smoke cleared a girl was standing in front of everyone with a proud smile

"Behold! I am the Magnificent Rocky!" shouted the girl

Rocky had white skin, her black hair had the bottom half of it dyed red and her black side bangs were to the right, and on her head she had on a white top hat, she was wearing a black long-tails coat over her white button up shirt, and vertically black and white striped pants covering her black high heel boots, and her left cheek she had a black star painted on

"And Rocky makes twenty" said Chris as Rocky joined the group, "now that you're all here we can get this party started"

Chris then cheerfully threw his arms up in the air before speaking

"Welcome all of you to TOTAL…DRAMA…JUNGLE!"

* * *

 **Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous**

* * *

The scene opened back up as Chris was staring at the teens with a huge grin

"Alright contestants, you have all signed up for a competition and are now in the running to win one million dollars" said Chris

All the contestants smiled at hearing this some more than others

"Now let's get the tour started shall we?" said Chris. "Follow me"

As the contestants began following Chris the scene changed to the temple that was shown before

"This is the Temple of McClean" presented Chris, "Here we may be having some challenges maybe…and you may find a surprise or two hehehe"

"It doesn't look that big" said Rocky

"Yeah you'd think that, but wait until you see it on the inside" hinted Chris, "moving on"

The scene changed once more and they were back at the gazebo where Chris had just been at previously and as he stood by the log some teens sat at the stumps while others stood by them

"This is the Gazebo of Despair, if you have seen the show before I'm sure you know what goes down in this place, but for the sake of probably having first time viewers, this is where all but one of you will be heading home as you get voted off or you get so mangled you have to be medivacked hehe" explained Chris

"So…I don't see a body of water anywhere around here…if someone gets voted off how do you plan to send them home?" asked Vincent

"Oh you'll see when someone actually leaves the jungle which reminds me, since there is only twenty of you, someone isn't going home every single day so expect reward challenges" announced Chris

The teens felt more relaxed at hearing this and all smiled

"So is this the part where you split us into teams?" asked Carlos excitedly

"Not exactly" said Chris as he motioned the teens to follow him

The teens shared awkward glances before following the host

The scene changed once more and the teens where standing by the beach staring at the clear water and white sand

"So for your first day if you want a team you're going to have to find one" said Chris smugly

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jade

"It means we'll be placing ourselves into teams" said Sonny knowingly

"Precisely Sonny" said Chris, "If I may direct your attention to the deep jungle behind you"

All the teens simply stared at the jungle letting Chris go on

"Somewhere in the jungle there is two campsites, one is by the mountains and the other is by a cave next to a river so it is up to you all to find them and take a spot in a team, but there will only be room for ten per team so it's first come first serve, so if you arrive to a full team you'll have to high tail it to the other team, but keep in mind there is a challenge waiting for you guys, so tonight there will be someone going home and you can't start the challenge until you have a full team" said Chris

All the contestants gasped at this announcement

"But before we get to the challenge and the teams, why don't you guys take a moment to say something in the confessional?" suggested Chris pointing at a small cave by the beach with a wooden door

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brianna-** Woo! This is what I'm talking about, this game is the ultimate thrill for an adrenaline junkie like me, I can hardly wait to see what the first challenge will be, but first, what team am I going to end up on?

 **Brody-** Man, seems the campsites won't be by the ocean so I can kiss any chance of surfing goodbye, but maybe I can get to the campsite by the river? Or I could just head to the beach if I wanna catch a wave, everyone else seems like gnarly dudes, hope they'll like me too

 **Candy-** Ok so like, I'm here because my producer said it'd be 'good' for my image but I just feel that me being famous will put me in a huge disadvantage, but if anyone can win this Candy-can-can

 **Carlos-** Hola amigos! I just want to say that being here with my best friend is like the greatest thing that can ever happen, I wouldn't even care if I didn't win because I am here for the experience ARRIBA!

 **Damien-** So I'd just like to say you're welcome for already letting you know who the couples in the show will be, this show is full of people wasting their time hiding their feelings, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, and augh Mike was the worst, but even though I'm here as the best matchmaker ever, I am still going to try to win, that money will help me fund my agency 'Ask Dr. Love' where I will match perfect couples

 **Danny-** (He's pointing his camera at himself too) Alright viewers I am officially making my first confessional, we also got told about our first challenge and I will be in my team pretty soon, so see you all there, Danny signing off!

 **Evie-** Ha, I'm pretty sure everybody is making confessionals about being nervous and wanting friends, but I'm here to win duh, and this game has always been full of idiots that have the potential to win and then mess it up, but that ends with me, I will prove how easily it is to take control of this game and win

 **Fernando-** So Carlos asked me to sign up with him, never thought we'd actually get in together hehe, well here's hoping we end up on the same team because I have very little knowledge of this game

 **Jade-** Haha so I know I've been quiet but that's me playing under the radar, you can't trust anyone in this game or in life for that matter, living in New York helps with that, so if I lay low then I will get a better idea on how everyone else plays the game and I can slip by and get to the end

 **Jay-** (He is beatboxing) All you mc's aint ready for me, gonna get the challenge done and be king on my team! word

 **Julia-** It can be very easy to lose focus in this game and that's always a death sentence, I plan to play this game only to win, no friends, no love, all gameplay, basically…zero emotion

 **Kelsey-** (She's splashing some water that seems to have gotten in) Ooo! This place is so great, even the confessional has something fun to do, oh and just wait until you see the challenges! EEE! And then you'll see me make many many many friends! I hope they like me…of course they'll like me…. maybe? yes! maybe? yes! no? yes! AHHH I just can't wait! (She stands up but she slips and falls to the ground) I'm ok!

 **Louie-** (He's mixing some chemicals) You all watching better not be expecting to see me in the spot light I am only here to explore some herbs that I heard were local in this jungle so I'm only here to study them, if I am needed for a vote or anything important I'm sure my team will let me know

 **Morgan-** Yes I'm a famous actor, am I going to be an easy target for people? sure, am I afraid? haha hell no, being an actor I've learned how to see peoples tell for when they're lying, so It should be simple to control the others

 **Rain-** Oh goodness, this cave is so beautiful…I hope you all watching are enjoying the show so far (she waves with a small smile)

 **Raj-** Yeah so... my whole life has been spent listening to my parents and doing whatever they say…and I hate it…I mean I love my parents but I never get to have any fun, so I came here to be bad…you know if I can figure out how to be bad without being a hated jerk by the time this show ends…wish me luck? hehe

 **Rocky-** (She's twirling a wand around) Well I'm here now, are you ready to see me make everyone disappear audience at home?! (She throws something down and red smoke fills up the cave and once it clears she's gone)

 **Sonny-** (She has her eyes closed) I had a dream about this place, make of that what you will but it was a sign for me, but at the moment I don't know what it means

 **Vincent-** Did you see that temple?! Man I hope we get to go in there very soon, I'd love to see what kind of treasures I'd find in there, but I know I also have to focus in the game so I hope it all goes well

 **Yezenia-** (She's checking her nails) So I'm a professional gymnast, I came here to challenge myself and prove that I'm a winner in everything I do, so here's a hint…I win!

* * *

 **(Beach)**

Once everyone had finished doing their confessionals they were all staring at Chris waiting for further instructions

"Well now that you've all gotten stuff off your chest it's time to get this started, so on my marks you all head to the campsites, first ten in each campsite are our teams so get there fast" Chris said

The teens all got into starting positions

"On your marks…get set…GO!" he shouted

Soon all the teens ran off in different directions soon leaving the scene as they all got lost behind the jungles' vegetation, guys like Vincent had taken some lead but some of the others such as Julia were falling behind

* * *

 **(Jungle)**

"Come on dude we have to hurry" said Carlos to Fernando, "hopefully we'll get to one of the campsites first"

"Right" agreed Fernando

As they trudged through the jungle Fernando spotted a shadow running behind them

"Uh would you like to join us?" asked Fernando

The shadowy figure stepped out of the bushes and was revealed to be Rocky and she gave them a sweet smile

"Hey guys, sorry about following you like that, but I'd love to join you guys" she said

"Great I know we'll make a great team" Carlos said as he kept running

As the three of them kept moving Fernando turned to look at Rocky

"It was really cool how you appeared with your magic trick" he complimented

"Oh thanks, it was nothing really, I've always had a knack for doing magic, maybe I'll show some other tricks if we're on the same team" she responded

"For real? Thanks" said Fernando

"So why did you join this game?" Carlos asked the magician

"Oh you know, I just wanted to have fun and compete, I'm not going to lie and say I don't care about the money because come on we'd all like it" she said

"Yeah you're right, well I hope we get to be good friends Rocky" said Carlos smiling at her

"Yeah but probably not as much you two" said Rocky

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Carlos-** Everything around the jungle is amazing, everywhere I look there is something awesome! Rocky looks like she could be someone to work with…but I'm not putting all my eggs into one basket

 **Fernando-** Off to a good start, if Carlos, Rocky, and me make it to a team together then we can be a good alliance, if all goes well, we might not be in danger if we're on the losing team

 **Rocky-** Teaming up with the best friends for the long run? Yeah right, like they'd take me to the finale over each other, but I do want them with me today because I want to make sure they end up in different teams, two inseparable people voting together? No way I'm letting that happen… (she pulls out her wand) all I need is a little abra kadabra hehe

* * *

In another part, Jade was walking around holding a piece of wood the perfect shape for a sling shot

"Now I just need something stretchy to launch stuff" she said to herself as she looked through some bushes

"Something stretchy huh?" said a voice from behind her

As Jade turned around she saw Vincent approaching her

"Oh hi..uh what was your name again?" Jade asked

"Vincent's the name, adventuring's the game" the blonde boy introduced himself, "nice to meet you"

Vincent stretched out his hand and Jade watched is skeptically for a second before shaking it

"So, let me see what we're working with here" said Vincent as he grabbed the stick from her

He inspected the stick then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a thick rubber band and fit it around the stick making it a complete slingshot and then passed it back to Jade who pulled back the rubber band testing it

"Thanks" she murmured

"No problem, say how about we travel together?" Vincent asked, "Adventure is better with more than one person"

Jade thought about this for a second then gave a smile

"Ok sounds fun but I don't like being told what to do just a warning" she said

"Perfect then I won't do that" said Vincent

In agreement, both teens shared a smile and continued their walk through the jungle

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jade-** Now I may not trust him, but from what I've seen from the others I'd say he's the better choice

 **Vincent-** Jade seems like a cool person, definitely someone I'd ask to have as a partner for adventuring

* * *

Evie was seen walking but she seemed to be annoyed at something

"OOO and I wonder what our team name will be" said a voice off screen

The camera zoomed out to show Kelsey walking next to her and Julia walking behind the two of them

"Ok Kelsey, I need you to keep quiet for just a second" said Evie

"Oh…ok, well thanks for letting me walk with you, and you too Julia" thanks Kelsey smiling at the other girls

"No problem Kelsey" said Julia as she caught up with Evie and they walked ahead of the blonde girl who was distracted by some flowers

"Ooo purple" she said picking up a flower

"So you think it was a good idea to let her join?" Julia whispered to Evie

"Augh I don't know; I didn't think she'd be this annoying" Evie whispered back

"Well while she's busy I guess we can talk, I see you as someone who is capable of getting far, I want to propose an alliance with you, we're both here for only the money so it's just logical we work together" said Julia

"Hmm I like the way you think, sure let's do it" said Evie with a sly grin

"I made us flower crowns" said Kelsey in sing-song

She then placed the flower crowns on the other two girls who rolled their eyes

Kelsey skipped ahead and the other two simply followed her

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Evie-** What was I thinking? Letting that blonde bombshell join me? I really hope if we end up on the same team she'll be the first one out, we're here to win and she's made it very clear she just wants friends and ain't nobody got time for that

 **Kelsey-** I can't believe it! The first day hasn't even ended and I already have two friends! I can't wait to make more EEE

 **Julia-** I like Evie, she's focused, she's seems smart, and she seems like she could hold her own during the challenges…on the other hand Kelsey? Total opposite one hundred percent

* * *

Morgan walked slowly by some trees and he kept looking up

"Hmm he said by the mountain" he murmured to himself

He then looked up at his surroundings

"Too bad these trees won't let me see anything" he said with a scowl

"You seem very angry" said Sonny as she walked out from behind some bushes

"Nah, just letting out some steam as I make my way to a campsite" Morgan said dismissively

"Well like I said we have to hurry…rain is coming" Sonny warned pointing at the sky

"Me? Yeah I'm here" said Rain as she joined the two

Sonny let out a sigh

"No…once again I was referring to the weather" explained Sonny

"Right, the imaginary rain that's going to come down from the cloudless sky" said Morgan sarcastically

At that moment a low rumbling was heard and as they looked up, they saw some dark clouds rolling in and Morgan and Rain looked at Sonny in awe then back up at the sky

"So like I said we should get going" Sonny said as she waved them to follow her

Rain and Morgan simply followed her

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Morgan-** Ok…not many things catch me off guard…but that is just not right, how did she do that?

 **Sonny-** I'm what many call a fortune teller, I have a gift for knowing when somethings are going to happen, like the rain, but there's other things that I can't foresee such as the winner of this game sorry for those hoping for the spoiler

 **Rain-** Mother nature acts in very strange ways

* * *

By another part, another duo was running together, the camera then zoomed in to show it was Brody and Candy

"Thanks for letting me come with you" said Candy as she ran

"No problem, but let me ask, why are you here? Aren't you like a rich superstar?" asked Brody

"Well yeah but I can take a break once in a while, and I don't really care for the money, if I were to win I'd just donate it to charity" Candy said

"Ok that's cool I guess" said Brody as he looked forward

"So what brought you here?" asked Candy

"Well when they mentioned we'd be near a jungle I thought we would spend time near the ocean…but based on the locations of campsites I doubt I'll be spending much time surfing this summer" Brody explained

"Wait…you make it sound like you don't even want to win" pondered Candy

"Well I mean I'd love to win, but at the end of this I just want to go home with some great memories of how this game went down" explained Brody

"Aw, that's so sweet, it's like I told my manager, that I just want to come here for fun, but all he cares about is me winning and making sure I get publicity" said Candy

"Uh…aren't you scared of what might happen when he hears this?" asked Brody

"Oh shoot…well too late now" said Candy with a nervous smile

The two then kept running up a path

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** Candy seems like a fun girl, I bet she has a great life as a singer, but that life is not for me, I'm happy with my board and the waves

 **Candy-** Alright so I was kind of forced out here, but that doesn't mean my manager is some horrible monster, I'm sorry Mr. Allen, I will try my best to win but I meant what I said about a fun summer (her phone beeps and she reads a text) …yes Mr. Allen, winning is the key to success

* * *

Brianna was swinging on vines and jumping through trees as she made her way along the jungle and all while she had a huge smile on her face

"This is the best place ever!" she cheered as she landed on a branch

Brianna looked around when she noticed the group of Rocky, Fernando, and Carlos

"Ooo, teammates ehehe" she said as she began to follow them

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brianna-** This is perfect, I get to follow them while having fun in the jungle, they don't see me so I don't bug them, and wherever we land then I will have a bunch of awesome teammates, this just gets better and better!

* * *

Damien had pulled together a group with Louie and Danny who was filming the other two as they spoke

"So since my job as matchmaker seems to be done, I think I can focus on winning the game so I think the three of us should team up" Damien said

"Yeah…sure" said Louie dismissively as he looked low on the ground and grabbed any plant he'd find

"Oh this is great, the great alliance making process" said Danny as he zoomed in on Damien's face, "will I accept? Will it work out? No one knows"

"Uh…I believe it will or if you refuse then that's fine too, but I still think you should come with us so you won't get left behind while finding a team" said Damien

Danny shut off his camera then smiled

"Oh don't worry I'm totally in, I'm just playing it up for the camera you know?" he explained to Damien

"Oh right…how silly of me" said Damien, "now come on lets get moving to find our tribe" said Damien

He and Danny began to walk away while Louie stayed behind gathering more plants when suddenly Damien's arm is seen grabbing him by the back of his lab coat and drag him away

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Damien-** I lied, as a matchmaker my job is never done, I may have already pointed out the obvious couples but there may be some secret sparks that might ignite as the season progresses and I will be there to make sure they get together, I just feel bad for the people whose team I won't be on

 **Danny-** This is such a great time! I've already got an alliance with two cool dudes and we're no doubt close to finding our team and meet our teammates and get our first challenge done

 **Louie-** (He holds up a purple plant) Look at this, it's mauveicus eridnus, this plant is said to only grow around this area and when mixed correctly it can be used to make either a stink bomb or a sweet scent perfume, a rare find

* * *

The group of three trudged through the thick jungle when Damien noticed Yezenia running

"Oh hello there, would you care to join us? Strength in numbers and all" Damien said as they approached her

"Ha, I don't need anyone to help me, I can handle it" Yezenia scoffed as she faced them

"Well that may be, but if we arrive to a team together then we'd have a great advantage" explained Damien

"Keep your offers to yourself, I'll be fine by myself" said Yezenia as she left the boys

"Hmm guess she doesn't like us" said Danny

"Well her loss, she passed on three allies that she very well may need with that attitude" said Damien as he narrowed his eyes

With that the three boys continued to walk the way they were headed before, and once again Louie stayed behind until Damien returned to drag him along

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Yezenia-** That kid speaks to me like I'm some weakling, please. I am a trained gymnast, there is nothing Chris cant throw at me that I cannot handle

* * *

Yezenia laughed to herself as she left the group behind and as she hopped over a rock in her way she landed on someone

"Ow!" said the other person

As they got up Yezenia was face to face with Raj

"Watch where you're going loser" she barked at him

"Uh…why don't you watch where you're going" shot back Raj not sounding as threatening as he hoped

"Excuse me?!" said Yezenia scowling

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking!" said Raj quickly prepping himself for a punch

Yezenia dropped her scowl and rolled her eyes before running off, and seeing she was gone Raj waited a second before he began to follow her

A ways behind them Jay was moon walking as he followed a path and as he went he was beat boxing

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Raj-** Hehe well that sucked…but I know I can be ruthless and mean (He makes a stern face and punches his palm before wincing in pain) Ow…

 **Jay-** (he's beatboxing and dancing in his seat)

* * *

"And there you have it folks, twenty kids have begun their quest for the million dollars, what will be the teams? Who will win their first challenge? Will there be alliances made? Friendships? Romance? And most importantly who will be voted out first? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Jungle!


	2. Welcome To The Jungle: Part 2

"Welcome viewing world, back to Total Dram Jungle!" shouted Chris at the camera, "Last time we sent our newest twenty contestants off to find their teams and to begin their first challenge"

He pointed behind him in to the thick jungle

"Some groups have already been made, and perhaps some may lead to alliances and eventually, betrayal hehe, we saw some strong personalities like professional gymnast Yezenia who has claimed that she only needs herself, we saw romance enthusiast Damien who apparently has showed us the romances that will bloom this summer, and we saw some losers like Raj who is trying to be bad but so far is an epic fail hehe" he laughed with a mischievous smile, "let's see how the teams will end up and hopefully we'll see some drama unfold"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

(Yezenia and Raj)

The gymnast moved through the forest with speed and precision, meanwhile behind her Raj was running behind her trying to keep up, and as Yezenia hopped over a fallen over log Raj tried to jump it but his foot got caught and he fell on his face

"Ow…" said Raj getting up

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" asked Yezenia sternly

Raj dusted himself off then faced Yezenia

"Alright look I'm sorry…please don't take it the wrong way, I just don't want to run around here by myself" said Raj

Yezenia scowled at him as if telling him to go on

"Come on, I'm just looking for a team just like you, I'm not asking you to do me any favors, I just want someone to travel with, I'll do anything" Raj said

Yezenia went from a scowl to narrowing her eyes as if thinking about this

"Fine, we get to a team together, but you do not speak to me, you do not look at me, you don't not think about looking at me, and if we ever vote you vote with me, deal?" she said

"Deal" Raj said looking relieved

"Fine move it" said Yezenia

Both of them walked by some trees and when they looked up they saw the top of a mountain

"He did say mountain, right?" asked Raj

"What did I just say?" asked Yezenia sternly

"Sorry" said Raj

The duo began walking towards the mountain trail but they also noticed the rain clouds getting bigger, this didn't seem to faze Yezenia but Raj looked at the sky worriedly

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Yezenia-** That kid is pathetic, he won't last long in this game, but while he's here I might as well squeeze a free vote out of him

 **Raj-** Yezenia's not the nicest, but hey maybe some of her ruthlessness will rub off on me

* * *

(Vincent and Jade)

The rain was starting to sprinkle down and the duo were trying to walk as fast as they could, or at least Jade was since Vincent was licking his finger and holding it up in the air

"Hmmm the wind's blowing west so that means…" said Vincent

"Maybe that the wind is blowing?" asked Jade rolling her eyes

"HA! You are so naive, wind always blows to the north, meaning we are facing east, so if I am correct that means…" he said before he moved some hanging vines aside

As they walked through the vines the looked up to see the mountain a few ways ahead

"Yes! We're headed to right way" cheered Vincent

Jade looked at the mountain then at Vincent who gave her a coy smile

"Fine, you did good" she said

"Woo!" he shouted before heading towards the mountain

As they walked, Jade looked right to see Yezenia and Raj heading the same way and got a devious smile on her face

"Hey Vincent?" she asked

"Yeah?" he asked looking back

"Wanna do something fun?" she asked him

"Sure" he smiled

"Good follow me!" she shouted before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the other two teens

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jade-** (She pulls on her sling shot) They won't know what hit them hehehe

 **Vincent-** Jade is cool, she's such a fun person to hang with, I'm glad I picked her as my partner, maybe we'll get to do some spelunking

* * *

(Kelsey, Evie, and Julia)

The three girls walked along some bushes as quick as they could when they came across a small trench and at the bottom they could see a river flowing downstream

"Oooo this looks fun" said Kelsey hopping in place

"Oh yeah, now we just need a way to get across" said Evie

"Wait, but how do we know we're headed in the direction of a campsite?" said Julia

"Duh, he said near a river silly" giggled Kelsey

"Kelsey there's no campsite near here and the river is down there" pointed out Julia

"Look let's just keep going the way we're going, any ideas on how to get through this?" asked Evie

"Oh that's easy, it's just a hop, skip, and jump" smiled Kelsey

"Huh?" asked Evie and Julia sharing an awkward look

"it's not very far, just move your little rump, you can make it if you try with a hop, skip, and jump!" sang Kelsey before jumping across the gap

"Tell me she isn't" said Evie

"A hop, skip, and jump! Just move your little rump!" sang Kelsey jumping back and forth across the gap

Julia just looked her bouncing back and forth

"A hop, skip, and jump! A hop, skip, and jump! A hop, skip, and jump!" finished Kelsey as she landed back on the other side

She smiled at the other two girls

"Augh let's just move it" said Evie rolling her eyes

She walked up to the edge and looked down, and for a second she had a worried look on her face but she immediately composed herself and jumped, sadly she didn't quite make it and she began to fall

"AH!" she shouted

But suddenly she stopped and looked up to see Kelsey had caught her

"Hee hee, we'll work on your hopping later" she laughed

Evie looked thankful as she climbed up

"Alright Julia, you're up" said Kelsey

"Augh, I hope this rain doesn't make it impossible to do this" Julia said as she readied herself

Julia launched herself and Evie and Kelsey caught her

"Yay we made it" cheered Kelsey hugging her friends

"Yeah whatever, let's move it along, this rain will ruin my hair" said Evie as she began to walk off

Kelsey smiled at Julia before skipping off behind Evie, and Julia let out the tiniest hint of a smile before following them

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Evie-** Augh, listening to Kelsey is like nails on a chalkboard but, she did save my life and for that I just may spare her from my teams first vote, maybe

 **Kelsey-** See? You can't be scared of anything, my friends did awesome getting through that…well except maybe the part where Evie almost died that was sad, but then I saved her and it was all happy again hee hee

 **Julia-** Not going to lie, I'm really enjoying Kelsey's antics, but that will not make me lose my focus from the prize

* * *

Downhill of the trench Morgan, Rain, and Sonny were running from the now pouring rain until they reached the river flowing violently

"Great, what do we do now? asked Morgan

"Perhaps we should turn back?" suggested Rain

"No, we could be near a camp and if we turn back who knows when we'll find the next one" said Morgan

"But Morgan, this decision could be very important for you, I suggest you think it through" said Sonny

"I don't have to think it through, let's find a way to cross the river" ordered Morgan

"Well hello there fellow competitors" said Damien as he, Danny, and Louie emerged from another part of the jungle

Damiens eyes then widened and he got an angry look on his face as he saw Morgan and Rain standing next to each other

"No no no no no!" he exclaimed as he walked over to them

"What is it?" asked Rain

"You two aren't meant to be together! You're supposed to be with Vincent!" Damien responded pointing at Rain then pointed at Morgan, "and you're supposed to be with Candy!"

"Dude relax" said Morgan

"Relax?! You two dating would crush my reputation as a matchmaker back home!" said Damien

"Um we're not dating" said Rain lowly

"Lies! You expect me to believe that?" Damien said shooting her daggers

Rain instinctively hid behind Morgan

"Whoa dude back off, she didn't do anything" Morgan said shoving the blonde boy back

"Morgan careful" said Sonny

But Morgan wasn't listening, he and Damien had locked arms and were battling to knock each other down

"Wow! This is great footage" said Danny now filming the fight

Lighting lit up the sky and the rain was getting heavier by the second, Sonny noticed the dueling boys were getting very close to falling in the river and next to them she noticed Louie looking at a flower, she neared Louie and tapped him in the shoulder

"Uh I believe you should move from there" she told him

Louie ignored her and kept collecting flowers

"Uh Louie I really believe that-" she began

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Rain

Everyone looked up to see a mudslide was coming down very fast, it neared Morgan and Damien but Rain managed to pull Morgan back but she missed Damien as the mud dragged him off, Sonny tried to pull back Louie but she was too late and both of them were also caught in the mud right before Danny was also dragged due to him trying to film the whole scene

"AHHH!" yelled the teens the as they fell in the river and were taken by the current

Rain and Morgan looked on in horror then looked at each other, Rain looked more horrified than him

"Uh, on second thought maybe I will take you up on going back" he said before heading back into the thick vegetation and Rain followed looking back at the river

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Rain-** Oh my goodness! Mother nature please don't let your beautiful storm hurt those innocent people

 **Morgan-** What is wrong with Damien? He better not end up on my team because I will keep him here just for the simple point of making his life miserable!

 **Damien-** (Covered in mud) My work is at stake here and worse is that those two are still together! Those two had better not be falling in love!

 **Sonny-** (She's soaking wet) Well I suppose you expected me to see that coming huh? But that's my karma for trying to help Louie

 **Danny-** (He rubs mud off his face and spits out some water) Wow! That was great for my movie, I can't wait to publish this…except you already saw it huh? (He sighs)

 **Louie-** (He's cleaning off a leaf) There you go, all clean (He looks down and sees his mud covered lab coat) Unlike me, augh when will this be over?

* * *

(Rocky, Carlos, Fernando, and Brianna)

The trio were running under a tree to shield them from the rain with Brianna doing the same at a higher branch looking down at them

"Alright so what do you guys think we should do?" asked Carlos

"Maybe we can collect some of these big leaves and run while holding the above our heads" said Fernando, "we can't be that far from a campsite, right?"

Rocky suddenly got an idea

"Oh that's a perfect idea Fernando, you and I should go gather some leaves" she said

"Yeah we can do it" added Carlos

"Oh but Carlos, you should stay here and keep this dry spot for us" she said patting his head, "wouldn't want to lose it and spend the night in the rain, do we?"

"Uh…I guess so" he said

"Good, then its settled, let's go Fernando" she smiled as she took his hand and walked off

"Oh ok, we'll be back in a second amigo" said Fernando

"Ok" Carlos said

After they were gone Brianna smiled down at Carlos, but the scene changed to where Fernando and Rocky were walking to

"I think I saw some trees over here" she said walking uphill

Soon she almost fell in the river

"Whoa, that was close" she said regaining her balance

"What is it?" asked Fernando as he caught up and saw the river

"Oh cool" he said walking up to it

As he admired the river Rocky smiled deviously and neared him from behind

"Isn't this amazing?" he asked

"Yeah, it is" she said raising her hands, "why don't you get a closer look!"

Rocky then shoved him into the water

"Ah!" Fernando shouted as he splashed in the water and was carried off

Rocky smiled as she watched him float down river

"Hehehe oops, see ya Fernando" she said as she waved, "and now the other one"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Rocky-** And just like that, the 'bros' are separated and pose no threat to me, now to give Carlos my sob story about how he 'fell' and I tried to save Fernando hahahaha

 **Fernando-** (Soaking wet)What was that?! I usually don't say anything mean but, Rocky es una *beep* *beep* *beep*

* * *

Back with Carlos he waited patiently under the tree then looked up

"Man, the sun is going down, hopefully it won't get too dark" he said

As he looked out into the rain he could see some shadows approaching

"Guys is that you?" he asked

Carlos saw the shadowy figures getting closer and as he stepped out of hiding he saw pairs of green eyes

"F-Fernando? R-Rocky?" he asked stuttering

Suddenly a group of panthers ran out and surrounded him, they snarled and growled at him as they circled the boy

"Uh….nice panthers…good kitties" he said moving slowly

Brianna watched this from her branch and got a worried look

The panthers gave a final growl and launched at Carlos and he ducked but feeling nothing he opened his eyes and saw Brianna holding a vine and pushing back a panther onto the rest of them, she then looked back at him

"Let's move, they won't be out for long" she said offering him a hand

"But my friend" Carlos said

"He's with Rocky, now let's go" she said grabbing his arm and swinging off

"Whoa!" he yelled as they left

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brianna-** I don't know where his friends went, but I had to get us out of there, I hope they're ok

 **Carlos-** How did she know we were with Rocky? Well, whatever the reason, I'm just glad she was there to help, I hope Rocky and Fernando find their way back

* * *

(Brody and Candy)

The duo was running next to trees and noticed the rain was showing little signs of stopping

"Alright I think I see something over there" said Brody pointing ahead

"Oh good, I can't wait to be done with this" Candy added as she followed him

They moved along some trees and soon saw a cave next to the violently flowing river

"Could this be it?" asked Candy

Just then a helicopter was heard over them and as they looked up at it Chris began to speak

"And the first team has begun to form!" he announced

"Woo we did it!" Brody cheered

"Yay!" shouted Candy

Both teens shared a high five

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** I can't believe we were the first ones to make it!

 **Candy-** Oh yeah, who can? Candy can-can! I can't wait for the first challenge

* * *

(Raj and Yezenia)

They were very close to the mountain and determination was on Yezenia's face, Raj looked ready to say something but decided against it, then out of nowhere a rock hit Yezenia on the back of the head

"Ow!" she yelped, "What was that for?"

She then grabbed Raj's shirt and pulled him up

"It wasn't me I swear!" shouted Raj defensively

Soon laughter was heard as Jade jumped off a tree and laughed as she shot another rock at Yezenia's face

"Hey! What is your problem?!" she growled at Jade

Vincent walked up behind Jade and put a hand on her shoulder

"Uh Jade, this wasn't the type of fun thing I had in mind" he said

"Really? This is exactly had in mind" she laughed

She fired one more stone at Yezenia but the gymnast was ready for this and caught the stone in the air and launched it back at Jade who dodged

"Gonna have to be quicker than that" she said smugly

Yezenia growled

"Come on Jade, let's just continue our adventure path to the mountain!" he said happily

"Pshh fine, I'm bored anyway" Jade said

Jade and Vincent began to leave but Yezenia walked behind them and shoved Jade aside

"Raj let's move!" she ordered

Raj however was staring at Jade

"Uh right, coming" he said following Yezenia

Jade stood up and began running towards the mountain but not before shoving Yezenia back

"Run Vincent we can beat them" she said as she went on ahead

"That's the spirit" the explores cheered as he followed her

"Come on you can win this" said Raj helping Yezenia up

"I know I can, just move it!" she shouted

The four teens raced towards the mountain with Jade and Yezenia fighting for the lead, the girls were neck and neck when they arrived at the edge of the mountain, Jade and Yezenia noticed a big ledge at few ways up, the girls glared at each other before beginning to climb the side of the mountain, and a minute after the boys caught up and saw them climbing

"Well, time to go up!" said Vincent then began to climb

"Great" said Raj as he followed the other three

They all raced up the side of the mountain and Yezenia and Jade arrived at the ledge at the same time

"First!" both yelled in unison then glared at each other once more

"Oh hey ladies" greeted Jay who was pop and locking in the center of what revealed to be a big open cave like hole in the mountain ledge

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Yezenia

"Hmm, I honestly don't know, I was just dancing and ended up here" Jay explained now looking around where he was

"Wow this place looks amazing" said Vincent as he reached the ledge and helped Raj up

"Yeah whatever, the important thing is…I got here first!" shouted Yezenia sternly

"Oh shut up" groaned Jade shoving her to the ground and walking over to Jay

Raj looked at Jade in admiration, before being interrupted by the sound of Chris in his helicopter

"And team 2 gets its first members" he announced

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jay-** I was the first one on my team? Hmm just goes to show what the power of dance and music can do

 **Jade-** Seriously? Yezenia is so full of herself she can't even think straight, can't believe I have to be on the same team as her augh (She mimes shooting herself)

 **Raj-** Wow! Jade is so cool! Maybe she can teach me how to be bad and not care what anyone thinks (He smiles)

 **Vincent-** Yes! I'm on my new team and have some…three interesting teammates and my adventuring partner Jade too! I wonder what this first challenge will be

 **Yezenia-** I swear, I will make sure Jade doesn't even see the merge, she messed with the wrong person

* * *

Brody and Candy were sitting in the cave now talking

"So…while we wait for the others I wanted to ask you something" Candy said kneeling next to him

"What's up?" Brody asked

"I know that in this game you need friends, would you like to look out for each other on the votes?" she asked with a worried look

"Hmm," Brody pondered rubbing his chin, "Sounds good to me, I'm always down for gnarly friends"

"Yay thanks" Candy cheered hugging him

They heard some bushes rustle and looked in the direction of the noise

"Hello?" asked Candy

At that moment Kelsey skipped out of the bushes

"Come on girls" she waved behind her

She then turned around and saw Brody and Candy and got a wide smile as she ran towards them

"Are you my new teamies?" she asked hopping excitedly

"Oh yeah we are" smiled Brody

"Nice to meet you" said Candy waving at her

"You know what this means" Kelsey said

"I hope I don't" said Evie as she and Julia arrived

"It's time for a song!" Kelsey shouted proudly as she hopped in front of Candy and Brody

Evie groaned as she watched the blonde girl begin to dance

"This is your welcome telegram, we hope it finds you well!" Kelsey began, "You're a part of our new team now and we think you're very swell"

Candy was giggling as she and Brody watched Kelsey give a spin

"Our team now has five members so help us celebrate, the game will be amazing and the challenges first-rate!" Kelsey continued

Kelsey hopped backwards rhythmically

"We may get bows and arrows or just simply cut a rug, and when the game is over we'll gather round for a group hug" she sang shaking her hips

"Doubt it" muttered Julia

Kelsey seemed to slow down her dancing

"It wouldn't be the same without you so best hope that we stay safe, so please oh please let's stay a team and come and be my friend" she finished in a slower singing tone

Kelsey finished her dancing by sliding on her knees towards Candy and Brody who clapped and cheered

"Glad to have you here Kelsey" said Brody as he helped her up

"That was a lovely song" added Candy

"Thanks" said Kelsey

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Kelsey-** Yay! I'm making so many new friends, I can't wait to meet the rest of my team!

 **Brody-** You know I'm glad we got Kelsey on our team, she'll help keep up team morale for challenges

 **Evie-** Kelsey makes me want to gouge my eyes out, I should have just turned around and gone to the other team

* * *

(Brianna and Carlos)

Brianna and Carlos had landed on a branch and were catching their breath

"So I think we lost them" said Brianna looking at the ground below

"Yeah I'd say so, thanks for saving me" he said

"No problem, I wasn't going to stand by and let them eat you" said Brianna with a laugh

"So quick question, how did you know I was with Rocky?" Carlos asked her

"Oh that? Hehe funny story, I was following you, her, and your friend" she said

Brianna let out a nervous laugh and Carlos eyed her carefully

"Oh alright?" he said scratching his head

"Now…I think we should climb up that mountain" said Brianna

She then pointed at the peak of the mountain which was visible through the top of the trees and it looked to be very close

"You think something is up there?" asked Carlos looking up

"Not knowing is the fun part" Brianna smiled, "now come on"

Brianna jumped down and pulled him with her and after going through some trees they reached the edge of the mountain and looked up so see the ledge and at that moment Raj had heard some noise and he saw they duo at the bottom

"Hey guys we got more people coming" he announced

"Oh for real?" asked Vincent as he peeked over the edge too

"Look more people, let's go" said Brianna as she began to climb

Carlos watched her then looked back into the dark jungle and sighed sadly

"Well Fernando, all I can hope for is you and Rocky find your way back here, if not then I guess we'll be on opposite sides" he said before grabbing onto the mountain and beginning to pull himself up

"Who are they?" asked Jade now next to Vincent

"If I remember correctly that's Carlos and Brianna" said Vincent

Brianna was making quick work of the climb while Carlos seemed to struggle

"Almost there" said Brianna

"Yay" said Carlos between breaths

They finally reached the ledge and Vincent helped Brianna up and Raj helped Carlos

"Welcome" said Raj

"So this is the team?" asked Carlos looking at everyone present

"So far" said Jade

"Hey where's the guy that was attached at your hip?" asked Yezenia as she approached him

"Fernando?" asked Carlos, "we got separated"

"Hmmm, well at least we don't have to worry about two inseparable votes" said Yezenia

"Hey we're not done yet he could still get here" retorted Carlos

"Yeah keep dreaming" she shouted back

Carlos looked irritated and just went next to Jay and sat with him

"Well I'm very glad to be here" said Brianna shaking Vincent and Jade's hand

"Don't touch me" said Jade taking her hand back

Jade walked away and Vincent gave Brianna a nervous look

"Yeah these girls are the loner types hehe" he said

"Oh, well that's fine with me, I'm sure I can find some other way to amuse myself" she responded with a smile

"That's what I've been doing so far" said Vincent

The current team was now sitting or lounging on the ground quietly with some glares being shot around when suddenly a puff of smoke appeared behind them and Rocky was seen standing looking tired and breathing heavy

"Well that didn't work well" said Rocky waving away the smoke

"Rocky!" cheered Carlos as he got up and ran to her

"Carlos there you are" she said

Carlos then looked around and got a worried look

"Uh…Rocky where's Fernando?" he asked

The magician put on a distraught face as she looked to the ground

"Carlos I won't lie to you, I got separated from him and I don't know where he went" she lied

"Oh" sighed Carlos

"Well, welcome to this hell of a team" said Jade sarcastically

"Yeah meet Satan" said Yezenia pointing at Jade

Rocky smiled and put her hand on Carlos shoulder

"Well hey we're teammates" she told him

"Yeah" he responded hanging his head

They then rejoined the growing group

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Rocky-** Alright I want to say mission accomplished but I can't until I see the team full and I know that Fernando isn't here

 **Carlos-** Man…esto es un desastre! Fernando is alone and worst is I don't think we're going to be teammates, but I'll keep my fingers crossed

 **Brianna-** Well so far this team is…interesting to say the least, the girls aren't the friendliest but the guys are, especially Vincent but overall the team seems cool

* * *

 **(Team 1)**

The group of five were sitting around in the cave except Kelsey who was too busy admiring every little thing she saw

"Oooo! Look at this rock, it's shaped like a heart" she noted

Julia got up and walked over to the river then looked up at the sky

"Well at least it's not pouring anymore" she said to herself

Suddenly she heard yelling getting closer and closer and she looked around

"Who's there?" she asked walking back towards the cave

But before she got too far a hand shot out of the river and grabbed her ankle knocking her into the ground

"AH!" she yelled as she tried to shake herself loose

"Julia are you ok?" asked Kelsey as she ran to her aide

Julia kicked the hand once more and then it let go but then the owner of the hand began climbing out of the river

Kelsey helped Julia up and they watched the person lay on the ground coughing up water now revealed to be Fernando

"Who's the dude?" asked Evie joining them

"Another guy?" asked Brody, "Awesome"

Fernando managed to get on all fours and he coughed out the last bit of water before getting up

"Sorry about that" he said to Julia, "I was trying to get help"

"How about screaming 'hey I'm drowning' huh?" said Julia angrily

"But if he's drowning how can he scream?" asked Kelsey

"Kelsey be quiet" said Evie

"Oh ok" said Kelsey

"So where am I?" asked Fernando looking around

"You're in your new team" said Candy waving at him

"Wait…team?" asked Fernando with wide eyes

"Yup, your new super duper fantastic terrific amazing team" said Kelsey

Then her eyes widened as did her smile

"And you know what that means!" she shouted as she hopped in front of him

"Oh god please no" groaned Evie before covering her ears

Kelsey sang the same song she had sang to Candy and Brody and finished again with sliding on her knees towards Fernando and she was breathing heavily

"Uh well thanks for the warm welcome, but listen is Carlos here?" he asked

"Sorry bro, we're the only boys here" Brody told him

"Well I have to go find him, I'll be back" said Fernando heading for the trees

"You're going to leave the team?" asked Kelsey sadly

"I have to go find my friend" said Fernando

"Listen dude, you won't find him and get back here in time, and we still need five members to start the challenge so just forget about your friend and stay here" said Evie sternly

"AH! But he can't leave his friend behind, that'd be horrible" said Kelsey

"I thought you didn't want him to leave the team" said Julia

"Well no but…I don't want his friend to be alone" said Kelsey

At that moment, they heard Chris's voice begin to speak

"Remember, once you find a team you cannot leave, you get what you get and you don't get upset" the host announced from his helicopter

Fernando cursed to himself before walking towards the cave and sitting down, and everyone noticed him looking very mad

"What did Chris just say?" Kelsey asked Fernando, "you can't get upset"

"Uh…perhaps we shouldn't bother him" said Candy

The rest nodded in agreement and just went back to the cave

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Fernando-** Well this couldn't have gone any worse, thanks to Rocky I'm stuck here by myself, she better not show here face in this team

 **Julia-** Well there's the first of many heart attacks I'll probably be having this summer

* * *

(Morgan and Rain)

The duo had traveled quite a bit since the incident with the mudslide and Rain looked tired and struggling to walk

"Oh my, I don't think I can go on any longer" she said

"Well maybe you should've worn shoes" said Morgan as he walked ahead

"Oh no, mother nature asked me to make this sacrifice for her and I can't deny her that" she explained

"Well then better get used to your feet hurting" Morgan said looking back at her

Rain pouted but kept following him

"I do hope everyone is ok, I feel bad we couldn't save them and we lost Sonny" Rain said as she walked

"Yeah I agree Sonny didn't deserve it but hey, stuff happens, at least we're ok" Morgan said as he walked through some bushes

Rain followed him but then discovered her skirt was caught in the bush

"Oh no uh…little help please?" she asked

Morgan groaned and then turned around and helped her get unstuck and they continued their trek, when suddenly they heard people talking

"You hear that?" said Morgan

"Yes, do you think it's the others?" asked Rain

"Only one way to find out" said Morgan

With that he took off running in the direction of the sound with Rain following him

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Rain-** I sure hope we're not too late

 **Morgan-** This is so pathetic, I should already be in a team and running it!

* * *

 **(Team 1)**

The team had now left the cave seeing the rain had stopped and were walking around the wet grass and Kelsey happily splashed in a puddle

"Ooo, this is fun!" she cheered hopping around

Evie got splashed and she groaned before walking over to Julia who was looking at Fernando and Brody

"So…anyone else we could add to our alliance?" she asked

"I'm not sure, the boys look strong to keep, but they could be hard to get out if we make merge with them" said Julia

"Ok, first of all, merge is ages away, we need to focus on how we're going to work this team, with the merge, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" said Evie

"Well in that case, we can't decide anything until we get the four members we're missing" said Julia

"Augh where is everybody else?" asked Evie as she looked into the jungle

"I have no clue" said Julia

Suddenly they heard a loud yell getting closer and closer and they looked around

"What is that?" asked Fernando

The five teens began looking around when suddenly they heard a loud thud on the ground and when they looked back they say Sonny, Damien, Danny, and Louie laying on the ground groaning in pain, Fernando sighed in defeat seeing Carlos wasn't here and went to help everyone up

"Where are we?" asked Danny

"We are in one of two teams" said Sonny wringing water out of her hair

"OMG welcome new teamies!" shouted Kelsey shaking each of their hands

"Nice to meet you too" said Damien

Damien looked around at the others and smirked

"Ha! Looks like all my predictions as usual will come true, all the couples are on the other team" he said proudly

"That means nothing" said Sonny now wringing her skirt

"Nothing?" Damien asked turning to look at her, "it's not a coincidence that they all ended up on the same team"

"Sure it is, love isn't a science" said Sonny

"Of course not, but so far I'm right and you don't have anything to prove me wrong" he said

"Not yet" whispered Sonny

"And we have our first formed team!" Chris announced from his helicopter, "Brody, Candy, Kelsey, Evie, Julia, Fernando, Damien, Sonny, Danny, and Louie congratulations your challenge instructions are being delivered right now"

* * *

 **(Team 2)**

Over on the mountain team they groaned hearing that they were now behind

"Great, two people are going to cost us the first challenge" said Yezenia

"Aw princess doesn't like losing?" mocked Jade

"No, I'm not used to it like you" shot back Yezenia smugly

"Enough, we don't need another fight" said Vincent

"Well I think if we lose we should vote off one of the two who aren't here" suggested Rocky

"I agree" said Carlos

"But what if they're helpful to the team?" asked Brianna

"How helpful can they be if they can't even complete this simple challenge?" asked Raj, "even Jay made it and he can't hear anything with his headphones"

They all looked at Jay who was popping and locking

"Anybody up there!?" they heard a voice ask

Vincent got up and looked over the edge to see Morgan and Rain running towards the mountain

"Guys they're here!" shouted Vincent

Morgan and Rain had heard him and looked relieved

"We made it" he said as he began to climb

Rain followed him but her skirt and bare feet were slowing her down

"Come on we can't waste any more time" Morgan told her

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good with this sort of thing" said Rain

"Incoming!" they heard someone shout from above

They looked up to see a rope come down and stop between them

"Grab on!" shouted Jade

Both teens grabbed on tight and the others began pulling them up until they reached the campsite

"Thank you all very much for your help" said Rain dusting herself off

"Yeah, good looking out with the rope" said Morgan

"Never leave home without it" said Vincent as he put the rope back on his belt

"So this is it?" asked Morgan, "full team?"

"Yup you two make ten" said Raj

"And the second team is formed!" shouted Chris, "Raj, Yezenia, Jade, Carlos, Brianna, Vincent, Jay, Rocky, Morgan, and Rain you are all a team for the summer and your first challenge is being delivered but while we wait it's time we label your teams, so team one in the cave, you will from now on be known as…The Pretty Panthers!"

Kelsey was shown screeching with cheer as her teammates covered their ears and with a ping a pink icon with a panther appeared on the corner of the screen

"And now team two in the mountain shall be known as…The Gruesome Gorillas!" said Chris

Team two was shown having a quiet agreement about their name and then with another ping an orange icon appeared on the corner of the screen with a gorilla on it

"Good luck in the challenge teams!" he said before flying off

The Gorillas were all waiting in their camp just sitting together

"Augh when are we getting this challenge? The panthers are probably already done" said Jade

"Well we could start building a shelter, we will need one to sleep in" said Morgan

"I'll help" said Rain

Both got up and walked around the side of the mountain

Raj saw Jade sitting and approached her with his best attempts to look brave

"Hey, so as you know I'm Raj" he said as he sat next to her

"And I care why?" asked Jade

"Because you never apologized for attacking me and Yezenia" he retorted

"Oh I'm sorry, should I get down on my knees?" she asked sarcastically

"Well that would be a start" he said looking bored

"You better get away from me before I beat you to a pulp" Jade told him with a deep glare

Raj leaned in to her face and with sweat dripping from his forehead he began to speak

"If I were afraid of you I would" he said

Jade stood up readying her fist and Raj cowered

"Oh god I'm kidding please don't hurt me!" he shouted covering his face

Jade paused with her fist in the air then smirked

"Wimp" she said before walking away

Raj looked up and saw she was gone

"Phew" he sighed

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jade-** What is with that kid? hehe

 **Raj-** Augh! I'm such and idiot, why can't I just stick to my guns and just be rude?

* * *

The team paced around when suddenly a girl intern climbed up to their camp and handed Yezenia an envelope

"About time you got here" she said as she ripped open the envelope

The intern rolled her eyes and began her climb down

"So, what's our challenge?" asked Morgan as he and Rain returned with some wood

Yezenia pulled out two cards, one had a picture of an orange crystal and then began to read what was on the other card

"In your camp this crystal is hidden, find it first and watch the other team be beaten" she read

"Alright so we better hurry" said Rocky

"You guys think we should split up?" asked Carlos

"YES!" shouted Raj, "I'll go with Jade"

"What?" Jade asked

"I'll go with Rocky" said Carlos

"Morgan may I look with you?" asked Rain

Morgan nodded in agreement

"How about us?" asked Vincent wrapping his arm around Yezenia

"Move it or lose it" she said

Vincent obeyed and saluted her

"I'll go with you Vincent" said Brianna

"Good and take DJ boy so I can go alone" said Yezenia

"I don't think that's a good idea, you could get lost or hurt out there and then how would we find you?" asked Brianna

"If anyone is in danger of those things it's him" said Yezenia pointing at Jay who was moon walking towards the edge but before he fell Vincent and Carlos grabbed his arms

"Fine, let's just do this so we do not lose" said Morgan

All the teens nodded and went on separate directions to begin looking

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Carlos-** (Sigh) Maldita sea…I guess Fernando and I will be opponents until the merge and even then, who knows what will happen, I could be easily replaced if he wanted (he sighs sadly)

 **Vincent-** Alright! Our first challenge and its treasure finding? Just hand us the win right now

 **Rocky-** Mission separate the besties is complete, now to win the challenge and work Carlos to be my extra vote

 **Morgan-** We're starting this challenge very late and that is not good, we have to win because I could be an easy target for elimination

 **Yezenia-** Thank god I get to go alone, I can't stand anyone on this team, but if I want the money I have to put up with it, but they better bring it in these challenges because I don't do losing

* * *

 **(Pink Panthers)**

This team had received the same challenge except their gem was pink and they had also split up into groups

(Evie and Kelsey)

This duo was picked by Kelsey and they were looking around the trees or at least acting like they were the latter being Evie

"So where do you think it is?" said Kelsey as she skipped in front of her

"If I knew wouldn't I have already told you so we could've won the challenge?" asked Evie

"Well yeah...unless you were trying to sabotage the team so that we lose and you can get all of us out one by one and then rule an evil kingdom in this jungle where you'd eventually go mad and get eaten by monkeys or you'd eat them but either option seems horrible and all because you sabotaged us how dare you?!" Kelsey ranted at a fast speed

"Kelsey relax, I'm not going to sabotage us" said Evie irritated

"Oh good then" said the blonde girl before she started humming

Evie rubbed her temples as she followed her teammate

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Kelsey-** Evie is so sweet to not sabotage us, I hope we win though because she might turn the team against me and then instead of voting me off she might get the team to sacrifice me to the volcano so the jungle can get rain in this drought then they'd dance on my grave and laugh at how dumb I was and then- wait…is there even a volcano here?

 **Evie-** Every season must have one doesn't it Chris?

* * *

(GG: Raj and Jade)

These two were climbing down the mountain to look at the bottom

"So you really think it could be buried down here?" asked Jade

"Hey our campsite is the mountain, that could include every little inch around it" he said

"So changing the subject…I almost maim you and your response is teaming up with me to go somewhere with no witnesses?" she asked

"Well…I guess the question is, am I alone with you? Or are you alone with me?" he said giving her a coy smile

"Well judging by your frightened screams after you saw my fist, I'm guessing it's the first option" she responded as she reached the bottom

Raj sighed in defeat and just walked next to her

"You're right…I'm a wimp" he said rubbing his arm

"Tell me something I don't know" said Jade as she started digging

"But I don't want to be a wimp, I want to be tough, someone no one messes with, maybe even mean and rude" he said as he began digging too

"I'm sorry, when did I ask for your life story?" she asked looking up at him

"Yeah just like you" Raj whispered

"Hey I didn't ask to come with you, if you don't like me you should've picked a different partner" said Jade standing up

"You're the one getting mad at me for just making conversation" he said as he stood up too

"Well that's who I am ok?" she snapped

"Yeah, except I don't just respond with sarcastic comments like you" he retorted

Jade glared at him then smirked before kneeling back down to dig

"Seems like you're tough enough if you can stand up for yourself" she said

Raj looked confused then went back to digging but still gave her a confused look

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jade-** Hey, nothing wrong with helping the poor kid right? He won't be here for long that's for sure, so why not give him hope while I can

 **Raj-** What just happened? I thought we were fighting but to her it was a joke? To say I'm confused would be an understatement

* * *

(PP: Louie and Sonny)

Sonny was walking through the forest in search of the gem but she had to stop constantly to make sure Louie was there but seeing as he stopped to see every plant and flower in his path wasn't helping

"Louie you think you can do that later? We have a challenge to do" said Sonny

"No way, these herbs may not be here tomorrow" said the blonde boy as he wrote on his notepad

"Trust me, they will" she said

"Well if you know everything then why don't you just tell us where the gem is huh?" he asked

"Because my abilities are to help with things we cannot control like the weather, but winning a challenge does not require me to help us win" Sonny explained looking in a tree

"It would be helpful though" said Louie

Sonny simply grabbed him from the back of his collar and dragged him off

"Wait no I wasn't finished" he pleaded

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Louie-** I don't know what…whoever that was wants, but I'll only help if it pertains to herb and plant studies, but I suppose I can help look if it gets them off my back

 **Sonny-** Cheating is forbidden in my abilities, that is why the location the gem is clouded to me, but I do see Louie getting my vote if we lose

* * *

(GG: Yezenia)

Yezenia was looking under rocks in the campsite and grumbling to herself when she would find nothing, this went on for a while when suddenly she was tapped in the shoulder

"What!?" she snapped looking back

She saw Jay waving at her as he did a spin then slid to the ground and began looking with her

"Let's search together cause two heads are better" he sang while pointing at her

Yezenia looked weirded out and then approached him

"Who said I need your help?" she asked

But Jay didn't hear her and kept on working

"And didn't I send you off with Vincent and Brianna?" she asked pulling him up

Jay gave her an irritated look and removed his headphones

"Yeah, but I don't want to go with them, there…that answer your question?" he asked her

"Yeah, but I still don't want you here" she said

Jay simply put his headphones back on and kept on searching

"Augh!" shouted Yezenia as she stormed off

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Yezenia-** Why is everyone in this team to annoying?! All I wanted was to be alone, but do they respect that? Of course not! I hope we lose so I can kick one of them off

 **Jay-** I got 99 problems but she won't be one

* * *

(PP: Fernando and Julia)

Julia was walking by the edge of the river looking in the water to see if the jewel was in the river, she then looked back and saw Fernando sulking on a rock

"You know the jewel isn't going to fall on your hands" she said walking up to him

"I don't care, this sucks" said Fernando

"What does? Helping your team win so you don't go home?" asked Julia

"No, it sucks that I'm here and my best friend is on the opposite team, if we win he loses, if he wins we lose, so either way one of us will always be in danger of getting voted out, I didn't want to be in this team" explained Fernando as he punched a tree close to him

"Wow, well as a person in this team, you suck too with your quitter attitude" she said walking away

"I'm not quitting anything, I'm just mad" Fernando pointed out

"Well if he's your best friend then why didn't you stay with him?" Julia asked looking confused

"It wasn't my fault! Esa bruja Rocky me empujo al rio y luego llegue aqui" he ranted

"Wait, Rocky really did that?" asked Julia

"You understood what I said? You speak spanish?" he asked shocked

"Si, lo aprendi de my abuelo" she responded giving him a smug smile

"Wow that's so cool!" cheered the soccer player

"Really? Thanks" she said, "now I don't know about you, but I think being separated from your friend makes things easier for you"

"How so?" Fernando asked

"Look, you're already going to be seen as a physical threat, add you and your friend as inseparable votes and that's a double threat for you, giving you a higher chance to get voted off" she explained

"Well yeah, but now I can't help him or look out for him until merge" he said looking down

"You're here to play for yourself, you're here to get the prize, if he gets eliminated before merge it is not your fault" said Julia, "don't worry too much for him and then end up throwing your game away"

Fernando looked at her then pondered her words before walking up to her

"Let's win this thing" he said as he started looking in trees

Julia smirked to herself hearing this

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Fernando-** She makes a great point, Carlos and I would've been target number one in the same team, so now I just hope Carlos doesn't get the boot because I plan on winning every single challenge, sorry buddy

 **Julia-** I have to get this guy on my side, someone as physically fit as him will be a huge asset in this game and in the merge, he can be a perfect shield for me, for now I'm going to work in getting him to vote with Evie and me

* * *

(GG: Vincent and Brianna)

The duo had climber to a higher part of the mountain where they were reaching their arms into crevices on the mountain side

"Any luck?" asked Brianna

Vincent groaned pulling his arm out of a crevice "Nope"

Vincent to looked at his surroundings as Brianna walked over dusting off her arm

"This mountain is huge...it could be at the top, or at the very bottom" he said rubbing his chin

"But isn't it thrilling climbing this mountain without any safety gear? I would love to slide down back to camp!" said Brianna looking over the edge

"Well I have rope to us two are not really unsafe" laughed Vincent

"Aw man" pouted Brianna

"Wait…wasn't Jay right behind us?" asked Vincent looking back the way they climbed up

"Uh oh, you don't think he got lost do you?' Brianna asked looking over the other side

"No, I can faintly see him back at camp with Yezenia" said Vincent shielding his eyes from the sun

Brianna looked where he was looking then nodded "Good, he's safe"

"With Yezenia?" laughed Vincent, "that's like saying a baby zebra is safe with a hungry lion"

Brianna giggle at the joke, "you know what I mean"

Vincent laughed and nodded, "Come on let's find that jewel and kill this challenge"

"Right on!" shouted Brianna high-fiving him

They both ran to another spot and continued looking

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Vincent-** I know I gloated about being a great treasure hunter…but this gem is really giving me quite the slip hehe (he scratches his head)

 **Brianna-** I really expected our first challenge to be something more…challenging? I mean I like a good gem hunt as much as the next guy but I came here to try new and extreme things, not walk around looking for shiny things

* * *

(PP: Damien and Danny)

Danny walked behind Damien quietly then pulled out his camera

"Alright guys I'm back and right now we're in our first challenge and I am partnered with my teammate Damien!" he narrated into his camera before turning it to Damien

"Say hi buddy!" he shouted

Damien turned around and smiled as he walked over to the Danny

"Oh are you looking to make a dating show with me showing my expert matchmaking skills?' he said fixing his hair

"Uh…no I'm just doing this to get the inside scoop on the show" said Damien

"Hmm then I have no time for this, lets find this gem" said Damien dismissively walking away

Danny nodded and filmed as he followed the blonde boy

"So do you think it's somewhere very obvious or very well hidden?" he asked zooming in to a tree

"That is a very interesting question, I really don't know, I'm only useful in the matters of love" said Damien looking around some trees

"True true...so if we lose who do you think we should vote out?" asked Danny

"Hmmm I must admit I'm not a huge fan of Sonny, she keeps undermining me as the great matchmaker I am despite all signs proving I'm in the right…but at the same time we could use her as a vote on our side" he pondered

"Well…whatever you choose…you wanna work together?" asked Danny

"Of course!" shouted Damien, "I knew I liked you, you know a good ally when you see one"

Damien put an arm around him "we will be the best alliance/matchmakers on this jungle"

"And film directors?" asked Danny

"Yeah sure that too" said Damien as he walked forward and continued his search

Danny smiled and faced his camera, "well guys you heard it here, I just got my very first ally! I'll see you after the challenge to let you know if we won or lost"

With that he turned off his camera and ran after Damien

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Damien-** Sure I'd like to win the money, it's the only way to get my own show where I will use my skills to match people with their other halves and be seen for the expert I am! But first I have to win the money

 **Danny-** Wow an alliance already! Am I the first person to do this? If I am that's a huge accomplishment so far, let's see how far this takes me

* * *

(GG: Rocky and Carlos)

Rocky was twirling her wand in her hand as she walked to and area atop the mountain where trees were somewhat growing, Carlos was looking down before deciding to speak

"So Rocky… what happened to Fernando after you two left?" he asked

Rocky's eyes widened for a sec before composing himself, she then stopped and sighed and turned around

"Well…after we left it was very hard to see with the rain and all, and as we walked he slipped and I couldn't catch him in time…he fell in the river and got swept away, that's when I ran back to you but had already left the spot, why did you leave?" asked Rocky

"Panthers came and almost attacked me, but luckily Brianna saved my life" explained Carlos, "but was Fernando ok? He could've gotten very hurt in the river…I wish I could see my friend"

"I'm sure he's fine, he's obviously on the other team or else Chris wouldn't had announced the other team was full" assured Rocky , "and until we make merge, I'll be your friend! We'll protect each other and make merge where we'll reunite with him deal?"

She extended her hand towards him and he looked up at it before smiling and taking it

"Deal" he said shaking her hand

Rocky was shown smiling then her back was shown where she was crossing her fingers, then then let go of their hands and walked off searching on the trees

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Carlos-** I'm glad at least Rocky is here, always good to be with a friendly face, so Fernando you better fight to get to the merge cause my team isn't going easy on you

 **Rocky-** Oh sure I'll help you Carlos, but not to the merge, like I'll take you there just to team up with your buddy HA! Yeah right

* * *

(PP: Brody and Candy)

Candy walked carefully avoiding some mud on her way, while Brody happily splashed all the puddles as he walked around

"Umm Brody, could you be more careful with the splashing? I can't have mud all over my outfit" she said dodging a splash

"Oh sorry, I got carried away" laughed Brody nervously

Candy giggled then kept walking behind him "It's ok, and thanks for understanding, I just want to win this challenge, cause it'd be bad for my publicity if I was the first one out" explained Candy

"You're telling me, first one voted out is not the title you want in a game like this" laughed Brody before stopping and looking at the ocean flowing a few ways away from them and sighing happily

"You ok?" asked Candy looking where he was looking

"Look at how beautiful the ocean is" he said

Candy looked at the flowing water and smiled "wow…I've never seen it like this"

"I hate to be a cliché but the ocean is my life, there's not better feeling than riding the waves in the sunset" said Brody

Candy looked at his happy expression and smiled "you make it sound like something out of a fairy tale"

"It kind of is to me" he smirked

"Sounds amazing" exclaimed Candy

After a while of enjoying the view Brody nudged her on the arm

"Come on, don't want to waste time" he said walking off

Candy nodded and flipped her hair as she followed him

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** This place has such beautiful views out of every angle, I just want to get out on that ocean and shred the waves

 **Candy-** Brody is so passionate about surfing and the ocean, its kind of how I feel about singing, if I couldn't do that, I would feel lost and trapped, I love passionate people like him, the world needs more people like him and me, and I'm glad we're friends

* * *

(GG: Rain and Morgan)

Rain twirled with a wide smile on her head through the flowers and Morgan looked around for the gem

"Ok…mountain…tiny gem…yeah not hard at all" he murmured sarcastically to himself

"Oh be positive Morgan, negative energy leads to negative results so we can't provoke mother nature to strike us" Rain giggled placing a flower on his head

Morgan gave an awkward look at the flower before flicking it off his head

"Well mother nature isn't going to give us the win now is she?" he asked

"Maybe, she works in mysterious ways" Rain said with another twirl

"Look, maybe you can stop the twirling and start looking?" he said kneeling on the ground

Rain stopped then glanced at him before nodding

"I apologize" she said now looking around the trees

"Thank you" sighed Morgan

They both looked around the tree tops and the ground digging for the gem

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Morgan-** I have to find that gem, with being the last person on the team and costing us time starting this challenge, I'm looking like the easiest target for elimination and no way is that happening

 **Rain-** Morgan seems very tense hee hee, mother nature needs to send him as many positive vibes as she can

* * *

All duos from both team are shown looking for their gem in their respective areas they have chosen, some grunting in annoyance at not being able to find it, while others such as Kelsey and Rain are seen happily searching and stopping to smell flowers whenever they could

Chris flew over the jungle in his helicopter before turning on his megaphone

"Both teams are still on the search for their gems, who will win the first challenge of the season?!" he shouted

(GG: Raj and Jade)

"That's great news, despite a late start we're still in this!" cheered Raj moving a big rock

"Great, now if only we had the gem" said Jade climbing a nearby tree

"Right…that" he chuckled

Jade reached the top of the tree and looked around "Aught nothing, I swear it better not be in the top of the trees because in this jungle, because we will literally be looking until the end of the season"

She slid down the tree and dusted off her hands

"Come on, let's check on the ledges as we climb back to camp, we pretty much covered this whole bottom area" said Raj

Jade nodded and began climbing

"Hey by the way, I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier, I really didn't mean to, I hope we can be friends" said raj climbing behind her

Jade looked down at him with a weirded out look before looking back up

"I don't do friends" she said as she kept moving

"Oh…" said Raj "well…good"

They both climbed in silence

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jade-** Being friends means you trust someone and I don't trust anyone, I'll work with these people to get to the end but anything more than that is off the table

 **Raj-** Pshh, I didn't want to be friends with her anyways (He crosses his arms)

* * *

(PP: Julia and Fernando)

Fernando was running around the side of the river trying to find the gem but stopped as he reach a further area where the river releases into the ocean

"Crap…well at least we know it's not in the water, they wouldn't it falling out over her to never be found right?" he asked himself scratching his head

AS he walked back to where Julia was he saw her trying to reach the top of a rock formation and he walked up behind her and lifted her up

"Whoa!" she shouted startled, "what are you doing?"

"Uh, helping you?" he asked confused

"Righ…thank" she said then looked over the rock formation and frowned, "nothing here, put me down"

"You got it" Fernando said placing her back on the ground

"Thanks for the lift, even if you scared the life out of me" she said with a small smile

"Like you said, we have to step up and win" he said with a wide grin

"See? I knew you'd see things clearly" Julia said

"Yeah, now back to the search" he responded walking off

Julia let out a frustrated sigh as she followed him into the wild vegetation

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Fernando-** I'm bummed no one has found the gem, after all this time I figured someone would've got it by now…is it bad I still kind of hope Carlos's team wins? I just feel like I'd be safe in my team but him, they could find any reason to vote him out

 **Julia-** Seems like mr. Brazil is getting into the spirit of things, and who does he have to thank for that? Me of course

* * *

(GG: Rocky and Carlos)

The magician was twirling her wand around as she leaned against the mountain and she watched Carlos reach into crevices

"Damn it!" he grunted taking his hand out, "nothing"

He looked at the magician smiling

"So, any luck?" he asked

"Huh? Oh no nothing yet" she giggled scratching her head

"You're fine, let's just keep searching" he said moving on

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something" she said

"What's up?" he asked turning to face her

"Are we an official alliance? I know we made the deal to have each other backs but that could just mean we won't vote for each other, I'm asking if we'll be voting together" she said looking at the ground with a shy face

"Oh…of course, like I said, you're pretty much my closest friend on the team" he said with a smile

Rocky beamed a smile at him, "Thanks Carlos, that makes me feel safe in this game"

"You got it, now back to the challenge" said Carlos as he kept moving

"Yeah, back to the challenge hehe" she said with a smug smirk before following him

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Carlos-** I guess I got an alliance now? Not that it's a bad thing I'm glad to have some sort of safety

 **Rocky-** And just like that, I got the leg up on the rest of the team, the loyalty of an idiot (she laughs)

* * *

(PP: Evie and Kelsey)

Kelsey spun around throwing flower petals as she followed Evie

"Weee! Everyone gets pretty flowers! Hee hee" she laughed

"You know, I doubt the gem is in those petals" said Evie grinding her teeth

"Hee hee duh silly, I'm just having some fun! This could be the only challenge where we get to simply walk around and enjoy the pretty things in the jungle" said Kelsey hugging a tree

"Yeah…I rather win and not get voted out" said Evie dragging her off the tree

Kelsey pouted as Evie as dragged her away, "meanie…"

"Aww how will I ever go on" said Evie sarcastically

"Hmph" pouted Kelsey before dropping to the floor on a crossed legged position

"What are you doing?" asked Evie

"I'm not moving until you say something nice" said Kelsey closing her eyes and looking to the side

Evie rubbed her temples and let out a sigh

"We don't have time for this!" she shouted trying to drag the blonde girl

"Nuh uh" said Kelsey shaking her head

Evie groaned and pinched her nose bridge

"If you help me find the gem, I won't vote you off' she said in a low tone

Kelsey smiled up at her and jumped up to a standing position and hugged Evie tightly

"EEEEE! Yay!" cheered Kelsey spinning Evie around, "see? Being bestie is more fun!"

"Yeah…totally" said Evie in a low tone

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Kelsey-** Evie just needs friends! And luckily she picked the best person to be her bestie hee hee

 **Evie-** (She's covering her face) Do not judge me…I regret saying it but I had to get her to move, I want to win! Augh...I feel like I got the worlds most positive gum stuck in my hair and I'm never going to get it out

* * *

(GG: Vincent and Brianna)

Vincent had led Brianna closer to the top of the mountain where they found a hole that seemed to be a infinite drop

"So you think it can be in there?" asked Brianna looking excited

"Of course, it's the perfect place to hide it" said Vincent

"So…" said Brianna twiddling her fingers

"You want to down the hole don't you?' asked Vincent

Brianna nodded happily

"Good because I doubt you could lower me down, you're lighter so it'll be easy for me" he said

Vincent then tied his rope around her waist

"Um…how am I going to see though?" she asked looking down the hole

"No worries, I'm always prepared" said Vincent grabbing a flashlight off his belt and handing it to her

"Awesome! This is going to be sick!" said Brianna hopping in place happily

"ready?" asked Vincent with a coy smile

"Born ready" she said with a challenging look

Brianna then jumped in the hole and Vincent lowered her down slow as possible, she was surrounded by mountains all around her and as she moved her flashlight around the looked for anything the least bit orange

"I wonder is this counts as spelunking" pondered Brianna

"I'd say so, you're exploring a cave-like area" said Vincent

"Cool" she said shining her light below her

After a while of being lowered Brianna's feet suddenly hit the ground

"Uh, I think I reached the bottom!" she yelled back up

"Great! Look carefully then let me know if you found something or not so I can pull you back up!" shouted Vincent

Brianna nodded to herself then shone her flashlight all around her, after a while she groaned and was about to yell at Vincent to bring her up but as she pointed her light down something bright shone in her eyes

"What the?" she asked

She pointed her light in that direction once more and the bright thing shone once more, she smiled with excitement moving towards it and saw it came from a hole in the rocky wall, she reached in and pulled out the orange gem

"Yes!" she cheered with a jump

She ran back to the opening above her

"Vincent I found it! Pull me up!" she shouted with excitement

Vincent hearing this let out a huge cheer then began pulling his teammate up

"Good job Brianna! Let's go win this!" he said pulling the rope

After a while Brianna climed out of the holw with Vincent's help and she held up the gem to him

"Behold the beauty!" she shouted holding it up

"Come on we have to get it back to camp!" shouted Vincent putting his rope away

Brianna nodded and they both started sliding down back to camp as fast they could

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brianna-** Ok…not that I'm complaining since I found it and we have a shot at finding it, but what kind of hiding place is that? That probably would've been easily missed if it wasn't for Vincent

 **Vincent-** Not to toot my own horn but… BEEP BEEP out of the way we're about to win this thing!

* * *

(PP: Brody and Candy)

This duo had made it to the upriver to a waterfall, they both stopped to look at the height

"Oh man that's amazing" said Brody

"I agree…not come on, this is probably the furthest place the gem could be that's considered our campsite" said Candy

Brody nodded and began to climb up the rock wall next to the flowing water and Candy followed him slowly

"Watch out, the closer we get to the top the more slippery it gets" he warned

"Thanks for the heads up" groaned Candy pulling herself up

They reached the top and Brody helped her up and they looked over the rushing water

"Oh gee…glad we don't have to go in that" giggled Candy

"Uh…I beg to differ" said Brody pointing at the river

"What?" she asked

She looked over at where he pointed and saw a pink gem jammed in a rock in the middle of the rushing water

"Of course" said Candy narrowing her eyes

Brody laughed seeing her expression

"Come on let's win this!" he said jumping towards the gem with other rocks

Candy jumped over rocks behind him carefully with a worried look

"Oh gosh…" she said taking another step

Brody hopped one last rock and reached down and grabbed the gem and smiled

"Yes!" he cheered

"You got it?" asked Candy

"Yup, now back to camp" he said

"Thank goodness" she said

They both started making their way back then Brody looked down the waterfall and rubbed his chin

"This leads back to camp doesn't it?" he asked

"I'd say so, half our team crawled out of it" laughed Candy

"Then let's use it to get there faster!" he said excitedly

"What?!" shouted Candy

She didn't have much time to process what was happening before Brody grabbed her wrist and jumped off the waterfall

"AHHHHH!" she shouted as they fell

"WOOO!" cheered Brody

They landed in the river with a huge splash and yelled as they floated away

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** Man that was epic! Nothing like a good swim and even more knowing we have the gem to win!

 **Candy-** FYI Chris, just cause the river runs next our camp does not mean the waterfall half a mile away is part of our camp! Hmph (She crosses her arms)

* * *

 **(Gruesome Gorillas)**

Morgan and Rain walked back to their campsite looking tired, with twigs in their hair and breathing heavily

"Seems like we won't be winning this challenge" sighed Rain

Morgan groaned then noticed something in the campsite

"What's that?" he asked

Dead center of their campsite, there was a skinny golden pedestal with a spot to put something at the top

"Whoa…weird" said Raj climbing back up with Jade

Jade walked up to it and grabbed a rolled-up note tied to it and read it

"What's it say?" asked Morgan approaching her

"Place gem here" said Jade showing them

As they all looked at the stick Yezenia walked in groaning

"Augh, please tell me you found the darn thing" she said rubbing mud off her face

Jay walked in behind her popping and locking and beat boxing

"Nope, no luck" said Raj before facing Morgan and Rain

"Uh uh" said Morgan

"Sorry" said Rain

The six teens groaned simultaneously before a loud puff of smoked appeared behind them and Rocky and Carlos appeared as the smoke blew away and Carlos coughed like crazy

"I think I used too much smoke" said Rocky waving the smoke away from her face

"You think?" said Carlos between coughs

"Any luck with you guys?" asked Jade

"Sorry guys, we couldn't find it" said Carlos walking over to his teammates

"You're a magician! Couldn't you make it appear in your hand?" snarked Yezenia

"Oh I'm sorry, I suppose you found the gem right?" said Rocky, "go ahead, place it on the weird thing and wins us the challenge"

Rocky motioned toward the gold pedestal and gave Yezenia a challenging look to which the gymnast groaned and looked away

"Aww don't have it?" said Rocky

"Shut it" said Yezenia

Rocky scoffed and walked away from her

"Ok guys, we're going to have to go back and look around" sighed Morgan

"No we won't!" they heard two voice yell from above

They all looked up to see Brianna and Vincent sliding down the mountain towards them

"We got it!" shouted Brianna holding up the gem

"YES!" shouted the other eight teens as they watched them get closer

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Morgan-** And once we win, I can start work on taking over this team (He puts his hands behind his head and smirks)

* * *

 **(Pretty Panthers)**

In this team the same pedestal was at the center as well, and it was noticed by Kelsey who was skipping back to camp with Evie

"Ooooo!" she awed running to the pedestal, "golden"

"And random" added Evie as she grabbed the note stuck to it and saw it said to place the gem on the pedestal

"Great…once again we only need the gem" she said rolling her eyes

"Guess you didn't get it either?" asked Damien walking in as Danny filmed him

"No they didn't" said Sonny as she walked in dragging Louie who was looking at a leaf

"I didn't ask you Sonny" said Damien with crossed arms

"We also did not find the gem…though I should say I couldn't find it since I was the only one looking" said Sonny glancing back at Louie

"Oh great, guess we lost" said Evie throwing her arms in the air

Julia and Fernando ran into camp then stopped to catch their breath

"Sorry guys, we couldn't find it" said Fernando

"Yeah what he said" added Julia

"Well Sonny seems to know everything, why doesn't she tell us where it is?" said Damien

"I don't know where it is" said Sonny glaring at him

"Oh but you seem so confident when you say I suck as a matchmaker" he said smugly

"Those are your words not mine" she said walking away

"Thought so" he smirked

"Wait…aren't we missing two people?" asked Fernando

Kelsey let out a loud gasp as she held her head

"We lost two friends!?" she screamed

"Oh we're missing Brody and Candy" said Sonny looking around, "wait…didn't you say all the couples were on the other team? But you paired Candy with Morgan and they're not on the same team"

Damien's eyes widened then he frowned and growled

Sonny couldn't help but smirk

"AAHHHHH! HELP!" the heard a girl yell

"WOOO!" yelled a boy

"It's them!" shouted Kelsey jumping, "they're alive!"

Everyone ran over to the river to see them coming fast and they saw Brody holding a their jewel

"He has it!" cheered Kelsey

"Get ready to grab them!" ordered Fernando

Everyone nodded and readied themselves

Both duos were shown approaching their respective teens at high speeds

Vincent and Brianna rolled into camp as they tried to stop and the Panthers grabbed on to their teammates and pulled them up to land and they coughed out water on the floors, but Brianna and Brody saw the pedestal and knew what they had to do they both ran to their respective pedestal. As they each placed their gems the pedestals glowed to life in their respective team color before cutting to an air shot of the island where a pink and orange beacons of light shot up into the sky but once shot up a second sooner than the other

"And the winners of our first challenge is…" began Chris

Both teams looked up hopefully some crossing their fingers

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"The Gruesome Gorillas!" Chris shouted

The orange team erupted in a cheer hearing the news as the pink team gave annoyed grunts

"Sorry pink panthers, meet me later to send one of you home at the Gazebo of Despair!" said Chris before flying off

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Evie-** Just great…the cherry on top of this crappy day (She holds her head in her hands) Now to see who to vote out

 **Raj-** Oh my god we won! YES! Now I to make progress in my bad self

 **Rain-** (She has her eyes closed and she raises her arms up slowly) Thank you so much mother nature, this win is greatly appreciated

 **Julia-** Well not the best start, but no time to lose, we have a vote and now to talk to Evie

* * *

 **(Pink Panthers)**

Julia was standing against a tree looking around when Evie approached her

"You wanted to talk?" asked Evie

"Yeah, we have a vote coming up and we have to decide who leaves" said Julia, "and I got us some back up"

Right there Fernando walked up to them

"Hey Julia, you wanted to meet me?' he asked

"Yes, we wanted to know how you're voting tonight" Julia explained motioning to Evie

"Oh…well I really don't know yet" he said scratching his head

"Oooo friend meeting!" shouted Kelsey as she skipped next to them

"Kelsey shh!" said Evie

"Oh sorry" whispered Kelsey with a giggle

"I see you got back up too?" said Julia eyeing Kelsey

"Uh yeah…whatever so who's leaving?" said Evie

"Uh…I don't know…" said Julia rubbing her chin

"How about camera dude?" suggested Evie

"Danny? Why?" asked Fernando

"Cause he doesn't even care about this whole thing, you heard him he just wants to film" pointed out Evie

"Aw…but if he leaves he can't film" said Kelsey pouting

"Would you rather you leave?" asked Julia

Kelsey whimpered then shook her head

"What about you Fernando?" asked Evie, "you alright with this?"

"Uh…sure" he said

"Great, see you guys at elimination" said Evie walking off

Kelsey walked off looking sad and Julia and Fernando followed her back to camp

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Kelsey-** I feel bad for Danny, he loves to film in the jungle…

 **Evie-** I hope Kelsey doesn't expect that deal to be forever, as soon as she becomes a bigger hassle than she already is she's gone

 **Fernando-** I guess I'm voting with these girls? Meh I owe Julia, she helped raise my spirits when I was feeling down

 **Julia-** Seem like we could have a simple vote…and now that I said it I probably jinxed it...maybe it'd be wise to talk to some of the others

* * *

Damien had gathered Louie, Sonny, and Danny on another side of the camp

"Alright guys so looks like we lost despite our best efforts, despite someone claiming we'd win" said Damien eyeing Sonny

"I never said we'd wi-" started Sonny

"But it's ok we forgive her, and I have a proposition for you all" interrupted Damien

"What kind of proposition?" asked Danny

"I told you before, I want us four to team up and vote together, we can take over this team" said Damien running his fingers through his hair

"And who pray tell would we vote for?" asked Sonny

"Surfer boy…I took what you said to heart and noticed that if Candy is going to be happy with Morgan then we have to get rid of the distraction know as Brody" explained Damien

"That's not a good reason" said Sonny

"He's also a threat, he seems very likeable and if he gets far that's dangerous" said Damien

Sonny seemed to ponder this and stayed quiet

"Well I'm cool with it, as long as I stay and continue my film" said Danny inspecting his camera

"Great, how about you Louie?" asked Damien

They looked back at Louie who was feeling the sand then looked up at the

"Huh? Uh vote for blonde boy got it" he said going back to the sand before his eyes widened, "wait not me right?!"

"No not you, we wanna vote for Brody" said Damien

"Oh…then yeah that's fine" said Louie, "I have to go, let me know when we have to go"

Louie stood up and walked off

"Great, glad we're all in agreement, I'm off to find some extra votes to help us" said Damien

With that they all went their own way

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Damien-** Ahh, feels good to know I'll be putting Candy back in the path of love

 **Sonny-** This kid…is not bright

* * *

 **(Gazebo of Despair)**

The ten panthers walked up to the gazebo and each took a seat in a stump, they looked amongst each other with nervous faces, except for Damien who looked confident, Evie checked her nails bored, then Chris walked up to the log podium

"Welcome pink panthers, looks like you couldn't dance with lady luck tonight and sadly one of you will pay the ultimate price…not just getting voted off, but being the first on voted off of this season" said Chris

Everyone eyed him quietly

"You all know how this goes down, you watched the show that's why you applied, one by one you will go vote for who you want to leave, once that happens whoever has the most votes will be the person getting sent home never to return" explained the host with his signature smirk

The teens nodded in understanding

"But first let me ask, how are you all getting along? Brody, what do you think of the team you ended up on?" he asked

"Well I like everyone sitting here, it sucks that someone has to go home but hey that's how this goes down right? By the way can I have my surfboard?" asked Brody

"Augh yes it'll be delivered to your camp relax" said Chris rolling his eyes, "Sonny, how are you voting tonight?"

"I shall vote how I see fit" said Sonny simply

Damien gave her a confused glance but decided to stay quiet

"Well, let's get this started, Kelsey go ahead, you can vote first" smiled Chris

"Eee! Thanks Chris" said Kelsey skipping away

One by one all the teens voted and Sonny walked to her seat having cast the final vote and nodded to Chris

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Great, I'll go tally the votes" he said walking off

Chris came back and smiled at the teens

"Alright, I have the votes, so let's see who's going home" said Chris pulling out ten index card

"First vote…Danny" he read

"Aww" said Danny

"Second vote…Danny again" announced Chris

"Hey!" groaned Danny looking at his team

"Third vote…Brody"

"Oh" said Brody and Damien smirked

"Fourth vote…Damien"

"WHAT?" shouted the matchmaker

"Fifth vote…Damien"

"Are you people crazy!?" asked Damien

"Sixth vote…Louie"

"Huh?" asked Louie looking up

"Seventh vote…Brody"

Brody nodded

"Eight vote…Brody"

Brody now looked worried and was fidgeting in his seat

"Last two votes are the same, if they're for Danny or Brody or Damien they go home" said Chris, "last two votes go to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DANNY!"

Brody let out a breath of relief and Damien's jaw dropped

"Sorry Danny, it's time to go, you are the first eliminated of the season" announced Chris

Danny stood up and turned on his camera

"Well guys…I just got voted out of the game…looks like I wont be getting live coverage for you all" he said sadly before shutting off his camera then walked over to the host

"Alright Chris, send me away" said Danny defeated

"You got it, step outside of the gazebo with me please" instructed Chris

As they stepped out from under the gazebo a rope was lowered as a helicopter was heard, Chris tied the rope around Danny's waist

"You are the first to take the Flight of Loserdom! Hehehe" chuckled Chris

"Can't I get in the helicopter?" asked Danny

"Nope! Take him away!" Chris shouted up to the pilot

The helicopter took off at high speed dragging Danny away into the sky

"AHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he left

The panthers watched this and looked terrified as Chris joined them once more

"Is that safe?" asked Fernando

"Pretty sure it is" said Chris passively, "but onto better news, you're all safe! Don't make it a habit of coming here ok?"

The teens nodded still looking scared about what they just witnessed and walked back to camp

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Fernando-** That…was not a pretty sight, now more than ever I do not want to get eliminated

 **Evie-** While I'm not a fan of the elimination process, good riddance, we have enough cameras watching us we do not need yours Danny

 **Damien-** What was that?! Not only did I get votes, but one of my allies went home! This was not supposed to happen!

* * *

 **(Votes)**

 **Kelsey-** Um…this isn't what friends do…but I vote for Danny, I'm sorry

 **Fernando-** Sorry Danny, I vote for you amigo

 **Damien-** I don't need you poisoning Candy's brain and heart, I vote for Brody

 **Brody-** So Candy tells me Damien wants me gone, I vote for him hopefully he goes

 **Candy-** Sorry Damien, I promised Brody I'd have his back, I vote for Damien

 **Danny-** Check it guys! My first vote, I vote for Brody

 **Julia-** I vote for Danny

 **Louie-** (He's writing in a notepad) Uh…I vote for blonde kid, Brody? Yeah him

 **Evie-** I vote for the nuisance Danny, bye!

 **Sonny-** Like I said before, if we lost I'd vote for Louie and I don't lie…I vote for Louie

* * *

 **(Conclusion)**

Chris smiled standing in front of the Gazebo of Despair

"And there we have our very first loser of the season! Film maker Danny had the worst luck this time around and we will miss him…maybe not" he laughs, "what will come next in this epic new season? What other challenges will we have? And who will leave? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Jungle!"

* * *

 **(?)**

A deserted island with overly grown plants and ruins all over was shown with only wind blowing through being heard…until a helicopter was heard followed by Danny's screams as he fell and slammed into the sand

"Ow…" groaned Danny as he slowly stood up and he spat out some sand, "where am I?"

He looked around the new island he was on then noticed a sign close by and he walked over to it and began reading it

 _Welcome to Boomerang Island!_

 _If you're reading this, that means you have been voted out of the game, but lucky for you, the game doesn't end for you just yet, in this island there are two Chris Mclean golden idols, if you happen to find one of the two and manage to be holding it on the day of the merge when Chris gets here, you will boomerang back into the game! I wish you good luck contestant and happy searching!_

 _-Chris McClean_

"Whoa! A second chance?!" cheered Danny with a wide smile then pulled out his camera, "Guys I may have another shot just yet! Wish me luck!"

Danny closed his camera then ran to a nearby temple

"Whoa…it's a lot bigger up close" he said eyeing the door

He walked up to the doors of the temple and there was a huge lock with two key holes

"Hmm needs two keys…where do I even start searching?" he asked to himself then he lifted the lock and saw something was written on the back

"Two keys are required of you brave squire, one flying high and one soaked in water" he read, "well that doesn't help"

He stretched up then looked up at the sky, "hmm it's getting dark, I'll get some rest and start my search tomorrow"

He then walked over to a palm tree and sat down leaning against it and dropped his hat over his eyes

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Danny-** Trust me faithful viewers, I will not waste this time, I will find one of the Chris idols and get back to getting the inside scoop as promised!

* * *

 **Gruesome Gorillas-**

Jade

Morgan

Rocky

Vincent

Rain

Carlos

Yezenia

Jay

Brianna

Raj

 **Pink Panthers-**

Fernando

Sonny

Brody

Kelsey

Louie

Evie

 _Danny_

Julia

Damien

Candy


End file.
